Talk:Grand Alliance Naval Ranks and Posts (Surface
Lol we need to update the Surface Fleet and Submarine Fleet insignia pictures on there. I'll get around to it soon if no one else does. Varadu (talk) 11:49, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll run through and do it, tell me if I stuff up anywhere Vannesira Smith (talk) 11:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thanks alot! Whilst you do that I'm going to work on the GANMC ones, I'll copy my source code though, I'll save my edits after your's to prevent conflicts. Varadu (talk) 12:12, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Rank Revamp After working out the ranks for the Lordaeron Navy, I ended up brainstorming a possible revamp for the current ranks we have (mainly because the current officers seem a bit clustered). Basically, the ranks are now divided into six groups: *'Flag Officers' *'Senior Officers' *'Junior Officers' *'Warrant Officers' *'Petty Officers' *'Sailors' Each group consists of four ranks (except for the Flag Officers, which have five (six including Admiral of Fleet, Sea Lord, etc)) Flag Officers * Grand Admiral - Same as before * Admiral of the Fleet/First Sea Lord/High Admiral/etc (Not Shown) - Same as before * Admiral - Same as before * Vice Admiral - Same as before * Rear Admiral - Same as before * Commodore - Same as before Senior Officers * Flag Captain - Commands a capital ship or flagship (64+ guns) * Captain - Commands a frigate (32-64 guns) * Commander - Commands a large corvette (24-32 guns), XO of a capital ship * Lieutenant Commander - Commands a small corvette (24 guns or less) Junior Officers * Lieutenants Commander - Removed * Flag Lieutenant - XO of a frigate * Flag Ensign - Removed * Lieutenant - Same as before, also does Flag Ensign's job. (Reduced one level to make it on the same level as an Army Lieutenant) * Ensign - Same as before * Sub-Ensign - Removed * Midshipman - Same as before Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer of the Navy - Same as before (Renamed because I felt it was weird to go Petty Officers, Warrant Officers then back to Petty Officers) * Chief Warrant Officer - Fleet NCO * Master Warrant Officer - Squadron NCO * Warrant Officer - Specialist Petty Officers * Chief Petty Officer - Frigate NCO * Master Petty Officer - Specialist * Petty Officer - Team Leader (Gun team, rowing team, sailing team, etc) * Master Seaman - Trainee Petty Officer Sailors *Leading Seaman - Small team leader *Able Seaman - Veteran sailor *Ordinary Seaman (Normally just called Seaman) - Standard sailor *Seaman Recruit - Recruit EDIT: As for the Air Arm ranks: Flag Officers *Sky Admiral *Vice Sky Admiral *Rear Sky Admiral *Sky Commodore Senior Officers *High Captain *Sky Captain *Wing Commander *Squadron Leader Junior Officers *First Sky Lieutenant *Sky Lieutenant *Sky Ensign *Midwingman Warrant Officers *Warrant Officer of the Air Arm *Sky Warrant Officer 1st Class *Sky Warrant Officer 2nd Class *Sky Warrant Officer Third Class Sergeants *Sky Sergeant Major *Master Sky Sergeant *Sky Sergeant *Master Airman Airmen *Leading Airman *Able Airman *Ordinary Airman *Airman Recruit Vannesira Smith (talk) 08:01, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm definitely a fan overall, however, here's an opinion on a couple things: #'Ordinary' sounds a little ehh in my opinion, I may suggest we make it just 'Airman'/'Seaman'. #Squadron Leader sounds a little tacky in my opinion as well, I may suggest changing it to something else. But again, overall, I'm a huge fan of the revamp you thought of minus the above few things. Varadu (talk) 08:31, May 12, 2016 (UTC) 'Ordinary' was more of a "If we had to rename the Seaman rank, what could it be" moment, to be honest. And if you can think of anything that would sound better that Squadron Leader, that would be great, it's only there because I had no idea what to call the Air Arm version of Lt. Commander. Vannesira Smith (talk) 09:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Ah, alright. And I see.. What about Lieutenant Wing Commander? Sub Wing Commander, Squadron Commander? Or what about just Commander? Varadu (talk) 10:08, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, Squadron Commander sounds good, but maybe we could change it to "Squadron Captain-Lieutenant" to avoid confusion with Wing Commander. Or actually, this just dawned on me, how about "Sky Major"? Vannesira Smith (talk) 10:16, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Sky Major? That actually rolls pretty well, go for it! Varadu (talk) 11:33, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Ranets, what do you think about this new system?? Varadu (talk) 00:20, May 15, 2016 (UTC) There is a chance that we'll be changing the rank system to the one that Lelrollin suggested (Is Van aware of it?) to make it simpler and more lore friendly, but otherwise, this system is great as always. ^^ Love seeing the work you two come up with. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 00:28, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay. To be honest - while I do like the aspect of it that it's canon - I personally like a more elaborate fanon structure to best fit our needs. And no, I don't believe she is. Varadu (talk) 00:48, May 15, 2016 (UTC) I do agree with you there. I'll be trying to get a meeting done to sort this out. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 01:43, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Just got the O.K. from Rane to put these ranks in. Varadu (talk) 07:35, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I just uploaded the surface insignias and new ranks to the GAN page, gonna do the Ranks & Posts page now. However, I switched up the senior officer rank insignias a bit; what do you think, Vann? Varadu (talk) 12:22, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Looking good! Apologies for nit bring around to lend a hand. Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (talk) 22:30, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah it's no problem, I managed to do it xP. EDIT: Hey Vann can you make an Airman Recruit, Master Airman, and Chief Sky Warrant Officer insignia (CSWO being the 3 chevrons + star)? Varadu (talk) 00:27, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll get the Air Arm ones up witin the hour. And personally I think the three-bar insignias look a little clunky, but I'm in the process of updating the epaulettes anyway, the ones we have now will be for Lieutenants Commander to Flag Captains while the flag officers ones are going to be a bit more ornate (they have a wreath around the base) Vannesira Smith (talk) 05:59, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I'm a larger fan of what you just put up with the senior and flag officer epaulettes actually. Edit: Um, the insignias you uploaded on the GAN page seem to be configured differently than the ones you just put up on the GAN Ranks and Posts page. Which is correct? Varadu (talk) 15:50, May 26, 2016 (UTC) The ones on the GAN page are correct, I haven't edited the ranks & posts, so they'll be messed up due to the new insignias being uploaded to replace the old ones. --Vannesira Smith (talk) 21:11, May 26, 2016 (UTC)